Counter at Once: Senju vs Uchiha
The wind's whipped up, reaching its average highs, it seemed like an ordinary day. Within the forestry area walked an extremely young man, and on his shoulder sat an avian. This man's figure was astounding. He had broad shoulders, and it was easy to tell that he wasn't one of those, "muscle-holics". He had long jet black hair, with very distinctive red strips mixed in it. His battle armour was burgundy, sitting directly atop a navy blue under shirt. Looking at him from behind, you could see a resting there. That hair, that gunbai, it was no mistake this man was Sigma Uchiha, a shinobi hailing from Yamagakure. This was on of Sigma's daily strolls, where he'd wander off from the village for about two hours, and discover knew things, or even visit old things. "Sigma.." The bird spoke, and Sigma came to a complete halt. He knelt down, and let the fingers of one of his hands touch the ground. "Yeah I was able to sense it. No doubt it's big." A muscular tall male with sharp eyes and dark hair approached near Sigma. His muscular disposition was extremely interesting perhaps hinting towards his military background. With an unique shield on his back, a sword and donning an astounding armor he marched towards Sigma. Although, he had no intentions of fighting the fellow shinobi. He was on his way to find a man named Kisui who seemingly was the only link between him and his past. With a resolve that strong and such appearance, with no doubt this man was unarguably Ryūken; the soldier lost in time. Ryūken was unaware of his Senju lineage and had no idea about Uchiha's either. For he thought, they only existed in myths and stories. It was nearly 36 years after the war (35 years and a few months). He didn't care about the other shinobi and even chose to ignore his chakra levels. Instead, he approached the man only to say, "Hello Sir, do you know a man of small stature named Kisui?" As the man got in the line sight of Sigma, Sigma spoke softly to the avian. "Yeah, I was right. There's no doubt, he's of the Senju clan." Sigma took note of the man's armor, and in a quick glance, he was able to see the sword sitting in plain sight in his hand. If one didn't know any better, it'd look as if he was going to attack. However, after hearing the question, Sigma was able to quick draft, that the man's intention was conflict. So instead, he answered. "Excuse me, but I know no man of the such. Small stature especially. Everyone is seemingly short to me." "Everyone? Well, with all due respect sir I am addressing a man whose size does not exceed 160 cm. You're either insane or you've crossed a line no one should cross... If you do not wish to help me, then please get out of my way" he replied in a polite tone. As, the shield on his back shined and his facial expressions changed drastically. He began walking, trying to walk past and avoid Sigma. Standing for a moment, Sigma sighed. He couldn't quite calculate the man's statement, but he'd try his best anyway. As the man walked off, Sigma states. "You realize, 160cm is extremely short to one of my calibre? Well it doesn't matter." Walking off Sigma made a bit of peace of his own. "You seem to be awfully prideful and boastful about your height. Makes you feel superior, doesn't it? But trust me, it's not the physical but what's inside that matters. Anyhow, good-day." he commented as he turned his head back and looked at Sigma and sighed. After finishing his sentence, he ignored the prideful Shinobi and began walking away. "By the looks of it, you're a second grade warrior at your best!" he added. Sigma stopped for a second, his back facing Ryūken, he lightly lifted his head with his eyes closed. "First prideful, now second grade? You know looks can be deceiving correct?" Sigma reached to his side, from it he drew his . "I'm down for whatever you're trying to get at." Bloodlines Collide "I am trying to avoid you. I have seen men like you, Mister. Now, put that sword down before you hurt yourself!" he shouted in a rough tone, glaring at Sigma and giving him an enraged look. He tightened his fist and widened the distance between his legs as if he was preparing himself for a battle. Sigma stance remained firm, his back completely straight, and it appeared that not even an earthquake could make this man move. Sigma chuckled, and remained with his back at his opponent. "They say it's never good to face your back at the opponent. Yet, you still take forever make an assault...You Senju folk really do suck." "Firstly, I am not a Senju. I am a Soldier, nothing more nothing less." said the Senju as he turned towards his opponent. "I have no intention of attacking an Uchiha of your caliber. You're just another battle hungry wolf and right now, I am really looking forward to shut you up for good!" he added as he took a foreign stance. A simple sigh was enough to tell what was going through Sigma's mind. He couldn't help but think that, it was all but..."I'm battle hungry? I can live my life without lifting a single finger towards a battle. However, when there is something you wish to protect, you know what needs to be done. I could call you a hypocrite you know? I mean, you're in some sort of disagreement with my "battle hungriness" yet you're the one aching to "shut me up". It all depends on your actions buddy-boy." "So, you're a hero now? A wise-warrior who wishes to teach me and call me a hypocrite? Mister "Friend", I don't know about your God, but a God of Love is Mine!" he stated as he took out his unique shield from his back and placed it on his left arm and changed stances. Allowing the Shield to keep his left side out of harm's way. Sigma's yet flippant ways began to fade away. The mocking he'd done and everything seemed as of it had all disappeared. His face completely emotionless. "God you say? Where is this proclaimed God of Love, huh? Point me to his direction, and I will head there right now, and leave you be. Just point for me." The Senju tired from the idiocy of his opponent, suddenly faded away from his sight. Appearing, nearly a mile away from his previous location within 1/10th of a second. With his voice echoing, "Your idiocy barely interests me. If you have nothing impressive to show me. I guess this is it." Sigma could careless where this man had flown off to. His only main concern was focusing on the matter at hand. "You call me an idiot, yet you can't take me to your god. Wanna know why? Because he doesn't exist. You had a sword, you took out a shield, and now you've made space. Yet, you haven't taken a single action. You're waiting for me to go at you with a attack, so you can capitalize with your speed. Possibly even strength." "Of course God doesn't exist. It was a damn metaphor, Genius and why else would I bother creating a distance? Shall we get this party started?" he said as he began dashing towards his opponent with his shield. With his sword in hand, he turned around, jumping back in a straight line. His intentions were to have his sword collide with his opponent's shield, instead of having to run a make a gap. Upon these actions he would take a handicap, and utilize his next technique. Instead of the straight dash, he curved and shifted his body to a few degrees which allowed him to use his shield in a slashing motion. This slowed him completely but then noting that the Senju was being only playful, he began dashing with way greater speed than before. Now, this would generally cause Sigma to be disarmed or the sword to be shattered unless Sigma moved in which case, the impact would be diverted to his hand causing it to be crushed, which won't be very nice for him. A simple and yet cunning move on the Senju's part. However, combined with the increased speed now, this could essentially be proved as a fatal move. As Ryūken changed his positioning, Sigma was already prepared for what ever was going to go down. His reflexes were phenomenal and he'd show them at this moment, by leaping upwards into the air over Ryūken using his shoulder as balance, completely avoiding damage. Still holding on to his shoulder, then landing firmly to the ground, Sigma would throw Ryūken . A near flawless and near perfect technique, and quite honestly well executed by Sigma. Although, it didn't work at all. For a few reasons, like Ryūken's momentum was too great to be stopped or fazed making it impossible for Sigma to balance. Also, Sigma's timing was off by a split second. Which would actually cause him to lose his balance and collapse and the opposing force would deliver nearly enough damage to cause concussion. Nevertheless, the technique was rendered useless and Ryūken remained unfazed even without doing anything at all. It was his adversary's own stupid, that got him in this position. His hyper-mind allowed Ryūken to perceive these chain of events in great detail and for him seemingly everything was happening in slow-motion, which even allowed him to smirk as his opponent managed to make a fool out of himself.